


[单性转] [ggAD] 邓秘书为何那样

by Paul_wid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, GGAD - Freeform, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_wid/pseuds/Paul_wid
Summary: ggAD 单性转  邓秘书为何那样他们以为派个小秘书就可以让年轻的总裁充当傀儡，没有想到被这个貌美的秘书和傀儡总裁合起伙来摆了一道，赔了夫人又折兵。弃权声明，作者已经失去大脑，这只是一个会自动转换脑洞成文字的打字机。





	[单性转] [ggAD] 邓秘书为何那样

 

“您是纽蒙迦德唯一的继承人，我永远臣服的，我的主人。” 红发雪肤的美人推了推眼镜，躬下身子，那汪清泉似的蓝眼直直地仰视着盖略特。

从这个角度，可以看见这红发美人隐隐约约的胸部线条，平时锐利的蓝眼睛此时水汪汪的朦朦胧胧，迷迷瞪瞪仰视着他，一缕红发从整齐的发髻落下，垂在白皙纤弱的脖子旁，落在平整纤长的锁骨上。包的严严实实的男装英伦马甲将纤细的腰身裹得玲珑完美，刻意职业化的中性装扮反而让这性感肉欲的身材欲盖弥彰。盖略特伸出手，想拂上她尖俏的下巴，却因红发美人突然站起身而落空。

“这是09年到16年来的报表，已经整理好了，请您过目”。旖旎的幻觉刹那间散去，盖略特尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，阿不思，他的助理，三十几岁，从他被扶上纽蒙迦德头号交椅的第一天起就被董事会送来的秘书。盖略特心里清楚得很，这诱人的女郎可不是普通的秘书那么简单。一般的助理可不会精通四五种重要语言，手眼通天地为他找来全行业通信情报，据说当年毕业时身上两个硕士学位一个博士学位，技术无疑是顶尖水平，同时财务人事也心里清楚得好像背下了数十年来的账本。

他深知在得到认可前，董事会可不会轻易放权给他，对这个秘书，他最开始是拒绝的，他拒绝接受任何这种监视和辅助的暗示。直到那天她出现在他办公室里。红色卷发、蓝眼、雪肤、清瘦、站得挺直如松。

这是一个倔强的女人。

明明是一身职业装扮，但当她扬起高傲的下巴，锐利的目光透过半月形水晶眼镜直直的打在他心上，扬起一蓬灰。

盖略特瞬间改变了心意。  
他马上要了她。

红发美人阿不思的确是个极优秀的助理，然而有她在的时候大部分时间年轻的总裁都无法专心工作。这个美人自从上任起，就接手了他的衣食起居，生活住行，甚至安全防卫。在瑞典会议上那看似不起眼的会场安保人员突然暴起，而阿不思，不过瞥了一眼，一把手枪就抵在了那人的太阳穴上。盖略特注意到她裙子被带起来的风吹开了些许，而那把手枪，彼时牢牢捆绑在她裙底丰腴的大腿上，此刻被白的如象牙一般的手指握住，干脆利落地扣响了扳机。  
一切都熨帖得恰到好处，这位美人，就好像为他量身定做，恰到好处得顺从，隐忍在顺服下的倔强坚毅又让人无法小看。这位美人果决地替他干掉了最后一名反对者。她除了身为盖略特的秘书外，还有另一个身份，她还曾秘密担任过盖略特的家庭教师，在盖略特才十几岁的时候，正是她点亮了盖略特为父亲一手掌控的无趣大少爷生活。她风趣健谈，温柔有礼，更重要的是，对她的学生极其尽责，百般爱护。他父亲为他找来阿不思，本意是希望这位能力极优越的年长者能对他教导扶持，教会他身为上位者的重要学识，而盖略特，这个血气方刚的年轻人，则毫不客气地把她视为了父亲留下的礼物，这也是他唯一感谢他父亲的地方。

教导，没错，他毫不怀疑如果这位美人，不是生活在贫困失祜的家庭，为了弟弟妹妹的生活挣扎，哪怕身为女性，也完全有能力自己开创大业，但她年轻时候为了供养弟妹，把自己卖给了纽蒙迦德，为了贷款为妹妹治病，而后终身为格林德沃家族服务。他的父亲要求他尊敬阿不思，笑话，这样一个大美人，把自己放在佛坛上呈贡一般的奉献出来，而他的父亲说尊敬？

他不屑地听着父亲电话里的训诫，一双异瞳死死盯着阿不思被西装套裙包裹得完美的饱满臀线，“没错，我尊敬得很，我尤为尊敬她对我一丝不苟的性启蒙”，盖略特心想，这一点上，她的确十分敬业。他的漂亮秘书，时而俯下身体为他整理书桌上的文件，时而站的笔直为他记录会议摘要，那含情的双眸注视着他的时候温柔得荡得出水。而饱满得像蜜桃一样的臀部，丰满的胸，肉欲而清瘦的身体曲线，浑身上下的成熟到熟透的气息，全都是无声的勾引。第三次从旖旎的梦里醒来后，盖略特阴鸷地拂了拂头发，眯起了眼睛，懊恼地拨开濡湿的被褥，他终于决定，去他见鬼的尊敬，他得行动，必须行动。

这红发美人一如梦里那样的顺从，为年少的继承人换被褥的命令对同样常年身居高位的她来说无异于侮辱，但她仅仅是深深看了盖略特一眼，就顺从地上前，乖乖俯下身，把自己毫无保留地展现了出来。她果然早就看透了他的想法，他的欲望，这人正如他所料一般了解他的内心。盖略特再也不耽搁，一把将阿不思推倒在床上，他狠狠掐住那双饱满的臀部，柔软多汁的手感那么真实，浑圆多肉，一只手根本握不紧。他一手用力拍打向她多肉的臀，那晃荡的臀泛起一阵波浪，而阿不思敏捷的身手此时也全无用处，柔软的身体在他手底下全然无力反抗，她娇弱地呻吟出声……盖略特马上就硬了。

阿不思的身体看着十分清瘦，然而被强行打开双腿的时候，才能发现这具身体出奇的性感丰满，盖略特恨恨想起她在自己身边晃来晃去，时刻都能准确找好最性感的角度，就忍不住骂道她天天卖弄性感风情，果然就是想靠睡老板上位的狐狸精。阿不思难得地脸红了到了脖子根，她扭过头，搂住盖略特，献上了一个玫瑰般的吻。

盖略特狠狠掰开她的双腿就往里插，阿不思瞪大了双眼，一双蓝眼里泪水汨汨而下，将盖略特搂得更紧了些。她竟然还是第一次……盖略特惊讶地停了下来，血丝混着滑腻腻的水光极大刺激了他血气方刚的神经。纤细白嫩的长腿柔弱地绕在盖略特有力的腰上。她挺翘的丰臀和极瘦的腰肢性感成火辣辣的对比，盖略特起初只是浅浅抽刺，待到她狭窄的甬道终于适应他的巨大后才开始猛烈冲刺，阿不思无助地好像浮萍一样攀住他，全身心的依靠着盖略特年轻滚烫的身体，随着他的猛烈冲刺上下漂浮，颤抖得好像风中落叶，雪白柔润的肉感身体美丽得像油画中人，触手极软，紧实的甬道吸附着他的巨大柔媚地不许他离去，早就预备好生育的身体终于等来了他的临幸，他每一下都擦过宫颈，在阿不思敏感的点上反复碾磨，然后牢牢打进子宫口，滑腻的汁水越操越多，身下红发美人呜咽变成了娇喘，随后就是满足的浪叫，盖略特双眼血红，他的阿尔身体里那样热，那样软，紧紧吸附着他的挺立，身体里每一个细胞都叫嚣着要射在里面，射进最深处，射进子宫里面，让这骚浪的成熟美人除了给他孕育子嗣以外什么都做不了。凶狠的贯穿操弄得阿不思又疼又满足，疼痛提醒她的存在，她肩头的担子好像被减轻，而肚子里满满都是盖尔浓稠的精液，微微鼓起的小腹好像反复彰显她彻底的献祭，浑身青紫的痕迹炫耀着盖略特让她绝对的臣服。盖略特满足地搂住这性感的美人，丰满的胸部柔软软挤压在他胸口，随着阿不思轻轻的呼吸微微晃动，他捧着他的阿尔的胸部，轻轻一口叼上去，惹得他的阿尔惊呼出声，来回的吮吸揉弄，这曼妙的身体任由他搓揉出任意形状，还埋在阿不思体内的东西再次胀大，火热热跳动，阿不思浑身都湿漉漉的，湿滑的甬道被再次使用，每一次缓缓抽动都带出缕缕白浊，又带着更多挤压向她的更深处。盖略特在这之后又占有了阿不思很多次，每一次都是十分彻底的占有，从身到心都打上了属于自己的烙印。

被盖尔紧实有力的臂膀紧紧拥住的阿不思轻轻推了推盖略特，而盖略特已经沉沉睡去，她蓝汪汪的眼睛里再次滑下一滴泪水，这几天恰巧就是她的危险期，终于是逃不过成孕的命运。她明白这次之后自己是时候该备下为了孕期和哺乳的休假了。


End file.
